Tainted Love
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka has had special feelings for his teammate for quite a while. Nobody knew about this, and especially not Hinata. What will happen when he finally comes out and confesses his feelings? How will Hinata react? and how will the head of the Hyuuga family look at this event.
1. Chapter 1 - Dødssøt

**AN:**  
This is yet another of my old stories. I started writing on it while on holiday in Germany. The genre for this one is "SongFic" - meaning that I shuffled my MP3-player and wrote down the 20 first titles. After that I was allowed to rearrange them so that I could make meaningful story. The chapter name is the title of the song.

Even though it's quite a while since I wrote this chapter, please do tell me what you think! I wanna get better at writing, and to get there I need feedback!

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dødssøt

* * *

The Inuzuka clan genin looked down from the branch he was sitting on. On the road under him, his teammate, the beautiful Hyuuga girl, ran. Kiba sighed, she was the prettiest girl in Konoha, but no one in the village thought so, especially not her.

"Kiba-kun, are you coming down?" she called. Her voice was like a sweet song, how he wished it would say what he wanted it to say. Kiba jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and landed beside a guy wearing a gray, high-collar jacket and round, black sunglasses. His name was Shino Aburame. The third member of Team Kurenai was often viewed as mysterious, even a little creepy. Kiba could not help thinking this was true.

"I'm going home, Kiba-san. Take care of Hinata-san until Kurenai-sensei arrives." The Aburame turned around, ready to leave.

"Sure," Kiba grinned, looking reckless like always, but despite his cool attitude, his heart raced at the thought of being alone with Hinata.

As Shino left them, Kiba turned around to find Hinata sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing, Hinata-chan?" Then he saw the picnic basket beside her.

"Are you hungry? I've got plenty of food…"

She smiled as she laid a green woolen blanket on the ground. Kiba suddenly felt warm and happy, and it had nothing to do with the jacket he was wearing. He gave her a smile and sat down.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan."

She handed him a piece of pie. Kiba smiled as he received the piece of pie. When Kurenai first had told them that both Hinata and himself were in need of some training concerning sensing of genjutsus, he'd been pretty pissed. Saying it like that was like telling him that he was beneath Shino. Now, on the other hand, Kiba felt differently – at least about the bug guy not being present.

"We haven't done anything together lately… and I really miss it…"

When hearing his heart almost stopped. Did she feel about him the way like he hoped for? Her eyes met his, so kind and friendly that Kiba's mind was nearly paralyzed.

"Because… you're my best friend." Hinata finished. He felt like he fell of a cliff. The beauty didn't feel the same as him… she didn't love him…

"Hinata-chan..."

She opened her mouth to answer when she lifted her hand over her head and waved at someone behind them. Kiba turned around to see their sensei, Kurenai Yuuhei, coming towards them with long steps.

* * *

Next time: "Power of Flower"

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Power of Flower

**AN:**  
Here you go! It's the second chapter of "Tainted Love". Thanks a lot for the reviews!

For those unsure of the genre: this one is "SongFic" - meaning that I shuffled my MP3-player and wrote down the 20 first titles. After that I was allowed to rearrange them so that I could make meaningful story. The chapter name is the title of the song.

Even though it's quite a while since I wrote this chapter, please do tell me what you think! I wanna get better at writing, and to get there I need feedback!

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Power of Flower

* * *

"Good morning, Kurenai-sensei. How are you today?" asked Hinata, smiling sweetly at the red-eyed woman. Their sensei stopped beside her.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan, I'm fine. Good morning to you too and to you as well, Kiba-san." Kiba nodded.

Kurenai looked at the carpet and the food. "Have you two been on a picnic?" Hinata used her hands to lift herself from the ground. She started to pack their things while answering the sensei.

"Both yes and no… We were eating while we waited for you to show up."

Kiba offered her a hand, and soon all three of them had everything packed away and were ready for the Wednesday training.

"Where is Akamaru-kun?" Kurenai wanted to know. Kiba always had the little, white dog with him, mostly on top of his hood.

"He is home with a cold," Kiba explained. Kurenai nodded understanding.

"Right then, you'll have to do it without him for today. Shall we start?" Both Hinata and Kiba nodded in response.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Kurenai shouted before disappearing in thin air. Hinata and Kiba looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Kiba-kun. We can do it." Kiba smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, you bet!" Even though she didn't love him, she would always stay one of his closest friends and, no matter what, Kiba didn't want anything to come between them.

* * *

– Later –

* * *

Four hours later, Kurenai declared that the training was over. After they had decided they were going to meet again the next afternoon as long as it wasn't raining, Kiba picked up the things he had been using and started on his way home.

"Kiba-kun!"

He turned around to see that Hinata running after him. He stopped and waited for her, wondering what she was going to say to him.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

She smiled her beautiful smile, the very same smile that always pierced his heart.

"Before the training session you were going to tell me something…" He met her lavender eyes with his own and blushed a little.

"Well… It's not that important, really…"

"Are you sure?" Kiba confirmed with a nod.

"Well then… I'd better go home now… See you tomorrow, Kiba." She left, leaving Kiba in wonderful daydreams.

* * *

– Later –

* * *

The next day Kiba was woken up by the sound of rain against his window. Hearing it fall Kiba just wanted to go back to sleep. Rain meant no training, no Hinata… He fell asleep and woke up when the doorbell rang three hours later. Wearing his bathrobe over his blue pajamas, he opened the door.

Outside, her clothes dripping wet, stood Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba, unable to believe that the girl of his dreams stood outside his door, remained completely silent.

"Kiba-kun… May I come inside?" Hinata asked nervously. He opened the door slowly and let her in.

"Wanna slip into some dry clothes? I could snatch some Hana-nee-chan's old ones if you'd like?" he suggested once he had finally overcome the shock. She looked down at her attire and nodded.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun. That's very nice of you." Kiba ran upstairs to pick some of his older sister's clothes that he though Hinata might like. Ten minutes later, they were both sitting in Kiba's room. She was dressed up in a light purple, fluffy sweater and a pair of soft, beige trousers.

"You're probably wondering why I so rudely came here…" Hinata began quietly. Kiba nodded, admitting that it was indeed one of his thoughts.

"I was on my way to the store to buy some food, and on my way home the rain was really pouring down. That's when I realized that there would be no training."

Kiba nodded, taking in her every word as he saw her sitting there, looking cuter every passing second. Hinata was now looking down on her folded hands, twiddling her thumbs as she continued:

"Since I had nothing to do, and we were having so much fun yesterday, I decided to pay you a visit. As I was walking down the main street the wind blew away my umbrella, and I didn't manage to fetch it before it was blown up in the air and into someone's garden... I'm sorry for causing you trouble…"

* * *

Next time: "Ready for Love"

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ready for Love

**A/N:  
**Time for the third chapter. I've actually worked quite a lot on this one. You see, this is the last of the chapter I finished a long time ago. Or, almost finished that is. I've done a lot of changes from the end of this chapter and to the next chapters compared to the original draft, but I bet you won't see what - I mean, it's not like you've seen my plans or anything :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and as always I hope you'll leave a comment / review of the chapter / story after finish reading it. You know I can't become a better writer without YOU!

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 03 - Ready for Love**

* * *

Kiba couldn't stop looking at the Hyuuga princess. The color of her eyes was just like a lavender flower. He thought about their friendship, about the first time he met her…

* * *

– Flashback –

* * *

_Kiba came into classroom 4-2. He wasn't too happy about the people who were going to be his teammates. First there was this shy Hyuuga girl. He knew that her clan was a noble clan with great powers and special abilities, but Hinata didn't quite look like the toughest fighter._

_The other one was a boy. Kiba was_ everything_ but surprised when he learned that the quiet, calm boy belonged to the Aburame clan. Kiba didn't like that family, not only because it wasn't one of the most social clans. There was another reason as well, a reason that had brought the two clans into many conflicts. It was about insects attacking dog, and the other way around._

_Their sensei, whoever it was, hadn't arrived yet. Kiba sat down on a chair two seats from Hinata. He would rather sit close to her than the Aburame boy._

_He heard the door open behind him. When he turned around, he met a pair of red, intense eyes._

_The sensei walked up in front of them. She quickly nodded to Hinata, who carefully nodded back, before introducing herself._

_"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and I'm going to be your sensei. Together we are Team 8. If you have any questions about anything, please ask."_

* * *

– End flashback -

* * *

"Kiba-kun? Are you all right?" Hinata's sweet voice brought him back to reality.

"What?" Two lavender-colored eyes full of concern stared at him.

"I'm fine… Just thinking." Kiba explained to her. Hinata looked relieved.

"Good, I almost started worrying… What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just old times…"

"Old times?" Kiba nodded.

"Yeah… When the two of us first met… And of course Kurenai-sensei and Shino-san too!" he quickly added.

She smiled, remembering the days long ago, when she first met the wild, but very kind boy and his dog. As if on cue, Akamaru came running into the room and greeted Hinata with a bark before he laid down on her lap. Kiba smiled as he watched the dog. 'Lucky him…' he thought to himself before he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, I've got some cake in the kitchen, want some?" She nodded shyly, and Kiba got up and went out to the kitchen. Soon after he returned with the sweets.

"Here you go!"

He placed two pieces of cake and two cups of tea on the table. Hinata thanked him and took a tentative swig of the hot drink.

They were just sitting there, everything was quiet, they didn't say a word to each other. Kiba didn't feel like it either. Moments like these, when he could just be with Hinata and get lost in daydreams; these moments were the most precious for him.

Hinata broke the silence.

"Kiba-kun…"

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

She put her finger to her lips and looked at him with her big lavender-colored eyes, making his heart race uncontrollably.

"Well… Kiba-kun…" It seemed like it took her a great deal of courage to say whatever that was on her mind.

"Hinata-chan…?"

"Thanks for being so caring! I really appreciate it!"

Kiba's eyes widened, she had appreciated something he had done! She had appreciated HIM! His cheeks turned a vivid red as he looked into Hinata's eyes

"Never mind that, I was just glad that I could help you out! I really appreciate your visit as well, even though you didn't exactly give me time to fully prepare dinner and stuff." He grinned widely and looked out the window. "What, it's already dark?"

Hinata swallowed the last piece of cake and checked her watch.

"Oh my… I have been here four hours already!? I better get home now. Sorry for causing you trouble, Kiba-kun!" She got to her feet and left the room. Kiba followed her, two steps behind.

"It's still raining, wanna borrow my umbrella?" She smiled at him an he couldn't help but feel slightly stunned at how gorgeous she looked.

"Thank you so much, Kiba-kun…" She accepted and opened the front door. "I don't know what I would have done without you…" Then she walked out into the rain, leaving a shocked Kiba at the threshold with a confused expression on his face.

"Hinata!" She stopped half way through the garden. "Wanna go out with me sometime?"

She froze. Her best friend had asked her out! What was she supposed to answer? She did like Kiba a lot, but not in that way… She couldn't refuse either, that would hurt his feelings... No, she couldn't do that. Kiba had always taken care of her, supported her, trained with her… Without him she would never have been the person she was now.

"Okay." She tried to smile, but it killed her on the inside. What was she supposed to do? She loved Naruto, not Kiba. Kiba was just her best friend, nothing more. He was great, but she didn't see what she saw in Naruto in him.

The rain kept falling as Hinata walked home. Outside the door she stopped, maybe she should check on her own little garden before going in…

"Hinata-sama? What are you doing out in this weather?" She turned around, on the balcony behind her, stood her older cousin.

"Neji-nii-san" Hinata folded together Kiba's umbrella, while walked up the stairs. "I just got home from the store-" She had realized that she had forgotten all about it.

"Hmf!" Hinata knew her cousin wasn't dumb enough to believe her.

"You see..." she began, but she was cut off by Neji raising his hand.

"Never mind… Your father has been waiting to talk with you the whole day…" Hinata ran inside, and found her father sitting in the sofa while his elbows leaning on the table. She expected him to ask her where she had been, but to her surprise he didn't even lift his head from his palms to look up at her.

"Hinata… Sit down" He pointed at the seat opposite him.

"Yes." She sat down obediently.

"Hinata, in a half year you will turn 15, in that time we have to find you a suitable husband." Hinata couldn't believe her ears.

"A husband? For me?" His head lifted, and their eyes finally met. Hinata noticed that they were filled with seriousness.

"Yes, it is a tradition from long ago. Your mother and I married the day she turned 15, and we wish the same for you." Still in shock, Hinata nodded. For first time in many years Hinata saw his father smile. "That is my daughter." Then he left her in the drawing room.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	4. Chapter 4 - Best Friend

**A/N:  
**Okay, so here you go - chapter four of my KibaHina-story. I kinda like the atmosphere I'm making in the Hyuuga household and I kinda have big plans for it in the future. Oh, and yeah, the song is "Best friend" from Toy Box - and guess what, I've had an idea for a while. I'm gonna upload all the songs inspiring me to write - these chapters but also other stories. I'm gonna put them on my Wordpress-blog together with a lot of other stuff that is not included here on .

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and as always I hope you'll leave a comment / review of the chapter / story after finish reading it. You know I can't become a better writer without YOU!

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 04 - ****Best friend**

* * *

Hinata woke up at 7 AM, and decided to get the newspaper. She dressed up in a red top and a pair of dark gray shorts. On her feet was a pair of cream slippers. As she walked down to the stairs from the second floor, she wondered if the events of yesterday were just a dream.

After thinking it through her conclusion was that it must have been a dream. Like Kiba would have asked her out, and her father would start talking about marriage and tell her she was a good daughter. That was the most unbelievable of all; her father would never think that. To him, she was just a burden and an embarrassment.

She gasped. Good, it just was a dream. She opened her front door, and walked on the stone road to the mailbox. She opened it. The paper was yellow and she could feel a weak scent of dog food. Kiba, she thought. With hands that shivered like leafs in the autumn winds, she folded out the paper.

_'Hi Hinata-chan!  
__I met Kurenai-sensei a minute ago, and she said no training today.  
__So…Wanna do something?  
__I thought maybe a date…  
__I could pick you up at 15:00…  
__Put a candle in your window at 13:00 if yes.  
__\- Kiba'_

"You're dating that dog-boy?" Hinata jumped around, behind her stood Hanabi.

"Oh, god, you scared me!" Hinata didn't like the habit her five-years-younger sister had of sneaking up behind her. "Haven't I told you not to sneak around like that?" Not paying any attention to what her older sister told her, Hanabi grabbed the letter from Hinata's palm, and quickly read it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Hinata tried to take it back, but Hanabi dodged her every time.

"You're dating him, aren't you?" she repeated.

"No, I'm not. He's just a good friend, that's everything there is to it." Hanabi sent her a glare of death, but before she was able to say something, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga entered the kitchen.

"Good morning girls, did you sleep well?"

"Yes dad. I dreamed that you gave me a pony!" Hanabi said enthusiastically before giving him a big hug. While Hinata smiled her most innocent smile and hid the letter in one of her pockets in her trousers.

"So," Lord Hiashi smiled. "I have not spent as much time as I should with you girls." He checked his watch. "Well, I am free until dinner – Do you girls want to take a walk with your dad in the park?" A walk in the park? What had happened to her father? First he was over his head talking about her getting married, and now, a family-walk in the park. Hinata really wanted to go, but then she remembered the secret message in her pocket.

"Ehm…" she couldn't find the right words.

"Hinata-hime? Do you have any plans?" Hime, she thought. As much as she hated it she had to do it, there was no other way.

"Not really." She looked up in her fathers eyes. They were calm and much warmer than she had ever seen them. Her inner self screamed, begging her to stop. "I'm just afraid that I've might have caught a little cold, and I'm not sure if I should go outside, it might get worse…"

"Oh, I see, I guess there is nothing to do with that." He said. She heard a flicker of sadness in his voice and immediately Hinata's heart was filled of guilt.

"Well, I'm not in such a bad shape. I'm sure a little walk won't do me any harm."

"No, you should not. If you are not feeling well, it is best that you stay home. We can still do it another time, next weekend for instant." His smile filled her with even more guilt, but she forced herself to try a smile. It obviously looked fake, because her father bent down to her and placed his big hands on her shoulders. "It is okay, Hime, do not feel sad about it, okay? What is important is that you get well." Then he placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. "We will be back for dinner. Take care of yourself." Then he turned to his youngest daughter. "I only have a few things to take care of before we leave. It will only take a quarter of an hour or so." Hanabi only smiled and nodded

"Of course daddy, I'm just so happy that we are going to do something together!" With that the head of the Hyuuga family walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my room then." Hinata said, while heading for the stairs. She felt the gaze of her younger sister, all way up. As she closed the door to the upper hallway behind her, Hinata let her emotions out. She could feel the tears trying to get out, but she didn't let them. "I can't. I'm a big girl now." As it seemed that didn't work, she stamped hard with her left foot. "Get a grip girl! You did what you had to do!"

"Oh, and just would that might be?" She froze. Shit, nobody was supposed to hear her. "Hinata-sama?" As slowly as possible she turned around.

"Neji-nii-san. How are you today?" She knew she couldn't fool Neji. If she only could make him talk about something else, then there would might be a chance that he would forget about what he had just seen. A one in a million chance.

"I am good, cousin. I am not sure if you are though…"

'Shit!' Hinata cursed in her head before answering.

"Me? Oh! I'm just fine." she said. "So, what are you doing?" He only lifted an eyebrow in response to show he didn't believe her for even a second.

"I was on my way for breakfast. You seem to be in a hurry," Hinata opened her mouth to come out with an excuse, but was cut of by his characteristic hand movement "I do not want hear it. You were going to a lie, so don't bother." Hinata felt her feet melt under her. It was over. Neji would discover the letter and then, without a doubt would give it to her father.

"Please. Please, Neji-nii-san. Please don't do it." He seemed surprised.

"You thought that I would ruin it for you – whatever it is? No, I do not even know what you are talking about, nor do I want know. It is your problem, and so I guess that it is none of my concern." Then he checked his watch and, without another word he passed her and went down stairs. Hinata could only stare at his back as he left. Neji hadn't turned her in. Guilt filled her and she regretted jumping to conclusions, and deep in her heart she promised herself to never let Neji down.

Once inside her room, Hinata placed herself in her pile of red and soft pillows. What was she supposed to do? Kiba meant the world to her, he was the brother that she'd always wanted and needed. Through the years she'd really gotten attached to the Inuzuka-boy and Hinata could not even imagine living a life without him by her side. Still, her heart could never belong to him because the one she loved was Naruto – the clumsy and loudmouthed 'idiot' that had won her heart at first glance. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings but she felt quite certain that Kiba was probably already aware of her feelings toward their peer. What would happened if she turned him down? Would he go and take it out on Naruto? If he did then... No! Kiba would never do such a thing. Hinata hated herself a moment for having thought that. Kiba might be a little distant for a while, and maybe even avoid her after that, but he would _NEVER_ do something that would cause harm to others based on those emotions – not on purpose at least. No, she should know better than to jump to such conclusions. Still, what was she supposed to do?

She laid down on top of the pillows and suddenly felt something hard press up against her back. Using her hand to search through the pile she a found a frame. Naruto... The picture was something she had gotten from Sakura. Naruto stood on a beach with a Frisbee in his right hand and a glass of milkshake in the other. A sad smiled appeared on her face as she thought back. It had been in the middle of summer and the nine rookies had spent a whole week at the beach together. Hinata's face turned slightly red as she remembered Naruto walking into the wrong dressing room one of the first days they were there. She had been almost undressed when he'd walked around the corner, looking right at her. That day she'd wished she'd died right on the spot. To be seen in her underwear by him had just made it impossible for her to talk to him for the rest of the week. Still, she smiled as she remembered the color of his face as he ran out of the wardrobe.

'Naruto' she thought. 'What would you have done?' Looking up she noticed her clock. 15 minutes... "Well I guess there is no other way..." she breaded heavily, she had to plan this – and fast. Alright, first she would go out with him, then she could... she could be as boring as possible. The important part was to make him uninterested in her. In that way their friendship wouldn't be hurt.

One minute before the end of time limit she placed a bright burning candle in her window. As she did so, she looked out. On a swing on the little park across the street she could see a boy dressed in a gray jacket. A sadness filled Hinata at she looked down on her friend, her very best friend, and let out a sigh. This might be more difficult than she had thought.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	5. Chapter 5 - Innocent Sorrow

**A/N:  
**A new chappie you guys! This one I wrote during 'CampNaNoWriMo'.  
And, okay,no, this AN is horrible, but I just don't have time to do another one now - so just live with it for now, okay?

But yeah, do tell me what you think, okay?  
Cause you know I can't improve without you guys^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Innocent Sorrow**

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up early in the morning. She took a quick shower and dressed herself in a pale yellow silk gown. The gown had been a gift from her grandpa, he had given it to her the Christmas before he died on a mission. Hinata could still remember sitting for countless hours, sobbing while clinging desperately to her dearest memory of Saobi Hyuuga. She brushed her hair slowly and used her lavender hairspray to make it keep its place.

Today was a big day. It was the first day the young Hyuuga girl was going on a date. She was terrified, but at least it wasn't Naruto she was going with. Her face blushed up in a fiery red as she imagined herself with Naruto. No! She wouldn't have survived it. She wouldn't have known what to do — and then she would have messed it up and done something really stupid! 'No', she let out a breath, relieving herself of tension. In that way it was good that it was Kiba she was going with. Kiba was probably the one who knew most about her — maybe even more that many of the members of her family did. If she messed up, it wouldn't be so bad, she thought. They would just probably joke about it and continue as if nothing had ever happened. That was what was good about Kiba, she could always be herself around him, and he always seemed to know her all so well. A sad expression filled the young girl's face. He knew her that well, but could she really say that she knew him? If she had, wouldn't she have been able to notice his intentions? Known that he had feelings for her? It felt as if a stone had just hit her heart. What had he been thinking all this time when she was looking at Naruto? She knew that he knew of her affections for the hyper ninja and, even so, he'd even been there supporting her through it. 'Kiba, you stupid fool...' She doubted if she could ever have done the same as he'd done for her for Naruto. No, she would probably just have been broken if Naruto had asked her with help getting Sakura interested. She was not that strong, not strong at all...

Hinata walked over to the drawers and picked out a cute pink top with a bumble bee on it. She held it up in front of herself and imagined wearing it. It would be quite cute, she thought. Hinata knew very well that even though her proposition was better than most of her peers. She just had difficultly showing them off in the fashion that Ino and Sakura on regular business did. Hinata just wasn't comfortable doing something like that.

She put the top on the bed and looked through some other drawers. After searching she found a cute and dark gray skirt. It was a long time since she'd worn it, and Hinata remembered that had been a present Tenten once had given her on her birthday. The skirt was what you could call cute, still, it didn't have the very fluffy or lacy design that Hinata had seen many girls wearing lately. It was a beautiful and quite practical skirt that 'brought forth the cuteness within' as Tenten had told her when giving it to Hinata. To go with the skirt, she picked out some white tights with laces on the bottom and a pair of small black ballerina shoes. She quickly got changed and went over to the body mirror to look at her self. It was true, the skirt didn't really look cute by itself, but it blended nicely in with the rest of the outfit and Hinata could feel her self-esteem grow a little. She really didn't look that bad wearing it.

Over at the dressing table she got forth the brush and slowly brushed her hair once again while distantly humming a tune her mother had taught her when she was young. As she was finished with her hair, she got up a couple of hair elastics and put her hair up so that she was wearing two small pig tails. She studied herself in the mirror for a second before opening a drawer in the dressing table and got out a little pin with a selection of flowers. She fastened it in her hair and looked back into the mirror.

Happy with the way she looked she walked over to her bed where she had left her hand bag. It wasn't often used. as she normally wore wither her training clothes or her ninja outfit, but she still had a little, cute, yellow handbag with a flower as the button. She grabbed it and started walking around the room, gathering the little things that she might need to bring with her. Money, a pack of gum and some tissues. She halted and thought for a second before walking over to her nightstand to pick up her camera. She put it in the bag and then left the room.

Downstairs was silent and Hinata figured that her father and sister probably were training in their Dojo. Not that she minded, meeting Hanabi dressed like this would surely encourage her teasing, and even her father would start to realize that something was happening. Especially due to the fact that he, just the night before, had told her about his plan to find her a fitting husband. No, it was probably for the best that he didn't know.

Hinata went over to the kitchen bench and let her handbag rest there as she looked inside the fridge and got out a plate of chicken from yesterdays dinner. The Hyuuga household always made too much food — especially when her father was the one cooking, and they most days ended up being able to eat a big meal for their breakfast. Bringing her food with her over to the kitchen table, Hinata started eating. The chicken tasted as good as it had at dinner and she felt her energy levels rise even as she ate.

"You are going somewhere?" Hinata jumped as she heard the voice of her older cousin. She turned and found him standing in front of the fridge.

"Oh, hi, Neji. Already back from your morning training?" She asked in a tone she hoped would pass as cheerful. Her cousin didn't answer but just kept looking at Hinata, waiting for her to give him the answer he was seeking. Hinata turned her eyes down, unable to meet his stare. "Ehm, yes..." she mumbled. "It's my day off so I was planning to go out to enjoy myself a little" She looked up, noticing his gaze that was still on her.

"And?"

"And?" She asked innocently.

"And what else?" He asked impatiently. Hinata's cheeks turned a little red; nothing was able to deceive his eyes.

"Ehm, I'm meeting up with some friends..." She tried but she could see it on his face that he would not settle for anything less than the whole truth. "I-I'm meeting up with Kiba...'" Hearing this, her older cousin nodded and then left without another word, a strange expression on his face that Hinata could not make anything out of.

* * *

It was already afternoon when Hinata got to the park and sat down to wait. It was such nice weather and at that moment she really wished that she had brought a carpet she could sit on. Maybe they could have a picnic again – just as they had last week? Hinata smiled to herself when thinking of how Kiba had looked at her as she handled him the piece of pie. She let out little laugh as she now understood the expression he'd had on his face. It had been so unexpectedly surprised and, she had to admit, a bit cute. If she had known then, what would that picnic have been like?, she wondered. She looked down at her watch, it was still way early to go back home to met Kiba. The dark haired girl leaned backwards and rested her back against the tree. It was such a bright day... She let out a delighted moan as the felt the sun warm up her skin and spread throughout her whole body, making her relax.

"Hinata!" A voice called out for her and she opened her eyes to see Naruto coming over to her. She quickly sat up and her hands ran over the outfit, making sure it was in place.

"Oh, ehm, hi..." The girl didn't dare to look up at him.

"Wow, Hinata, I don't think I've ever seen you wearing something like that. It looks good!" Hinata blushed all over and not knowing what to do she just nodded repeatedly.

"You okay, Hinata?" The blonde boy asked worried. Hinata stopped her nodding and started frantically waving her hands in front of her.

"No, no, I mean, yes. I'm all well, thank you for asking — and for the compliment" she added. Naruto looked strangely at her, still seeming unsure as to whether his female friend was feeling well.

"Oh, okay," He said, looking at the tree. "So, what are you doing out here? I mean, you're not normally relaxing under a tree are you?"

"I, I tend to do it when I'm home." Hinata told him, her hands trembling as she did so. She'd often talked to the boy, but most of what they'd talked about was abut missions and other ninja activities. They never talked about themselves, or she didn't, not often at least, though she'd heard a lot about Naruto's life and thoughts. A smile appeared on her lips as she realized that things were actually going well. She was talking with Naruto, and she didn't really panic or anything. Who would have thought that? Maybe it meant that she could be closer to Naruto than she actually had thought?

"What do you mean? We're already friends and I'm sitting as close as I possibly can." Hinata looked up confused.

"W-What?" Then she noticed that the boy was no longer standing in front of her. Bewildered she looked to her side and found him sitting beside her underneath the tree. She let out a quiet shriek, earning a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"Ehm, Hinata? Are you okay?" He lifted his hand and let it rest on her forehead, felling her temperature. "You were telling me about you garden; Your favorite tree and the puddle beside it when, out of nowhere, you started questioning our friendship. Are you sure you've drunk enough water today?"

Hinata felt her face heat up. She had been talking out loud! No wonder he was looking strangely at her — she must have seemed like a lunatic. Tears started gathering in the corner of her eyes as she realized that she once again had blown one of her chances to really get to know the man of her many dreams.

"I'm sorry," Hinata got to her feet and brushed of whatever grass has gotten on her clothes "I have to go." She then turned away from him and started walking away.

"Hinata" The boy called out after her. She stopped, but didn't turn to face him "You know you can always talk to me if there is anything bothering you," His voice was and more down to earth than she had ever heard before. She stood still and listened as he moved closer and then stopped right behind her. "You can always talk to me, Hinata." he repeated. "That's what friends are for, right?." Hinata had to breathe hard to keep the tears from falling as she turned and faced Naruto.

"I know. And- and thank you. I'm sorry if I've bothered you in any way." She gave him a sort bow of farewell and then left him behind.

Hinata walked down the street and headed for her home. She looked down at her watch; she had to hurry. The feelings inside was still all welled up but, as she passed down Konohagakure's streets, she concentrated on the facts. It was something that she'd learned from Tenten that had picked up a few tricks to live by when being a part of Neji Hyuuga's life. You had to focus on the facts. You should only focus on what you knew, and not think of anything else. You should not feel. When Hinata had started using this technique, she'd noticed that it didn't only seem practical around her cousin, but also when handling herself and her emotions. That was why she, while hurrying down the street, closed her eyes and forced herself to breath steadily while opening up to the environment around her, feeling everything and everyone around her as she passed by them.

"What's wrong, Hina?" The familiar voice made her heart skip a beat and, for a second, she lost focus. Before she regained it she bumped into something soft. "Oh!" Kiba Inuzuka let out a growl.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped as she opened her eyes wide up.

"Oh?" The boy mimicked. "That's all you have to say? You could have killed me, woman!"

"I don't think you-" The boy grinned at her and she understood the joke. "Oh..." A bright blush appeared on her cheeks. The boy's smile grew even wider and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You never learn do you? You should have figured out it out that I'm just joking with you. I mean, how many years have we been friends?" His smile turned gentler and he looked the young Hyuuga-girl in the eyes. They were so warm, so calm, protecting and Hinata could not stop a small smile from appearing on her lips...

"Thanks, Kiba."

"For what?" He asked. Hinata averted her eyes and looked down at her shoelaces.

"Nothing. For just being _you_, I guess..."

"Well, _who_ else would I have been?" His answer so so straight forward, so obvious, so... so Kiba. "You coming?" Hinata looked up to see him standing a couple of paces away, his head turned to face down the street. Hinata took a deep breath and cleared her mind, then she walked over to her friend and nodded.

"Let's go, Kiba."

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	6. Chapter 6 - Moment of the Day

**A/N:  
**It's been quite a long time for guys to wait. but here it is.  
As you'll probably notice I'm doing something new here - sop tell me if you can see it and what you think of it, okay?

This time around I was really unsure at one point if the chapter plot would work, and I would really thank my fateful reader and feedback'er 'Fanwoman' for all the help she gave me in the process. Thanks you for helping me make the story better!

As always I wanna hear your opinions and thoughts - so fire away you guys^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Moment of the Day**

* * *

The streets of Konoha were crowded with people. It was the time when many of the non-ninja inhabitants were making their way home. The two genins walked side by side down the street in quiet. Without warning, the boy halted and broke the silence.

"Hinata?"

The girl, not having noticed his sudden stop, turned around and looked at her friend. The boy she'd always associated with an edgy smile and a humanistic glint in his eye, was now wearing a serious expression.

"Yes, Kiba?" She asked. "Is anything wrong?"

"You should be asking yourself that. Are you alright? I mean, you're awfully quiet today."

She could hear the concern in his voice, and she understood her attempt to cover up her emotions wasn't as successful as she'd hoped. 'Or it could just be the fact that he knows you,' a small voice in her head whispered, reminding her yet again that her knowledge of him was lacking compared to his of her. Noticing the thoughts crawling out from where she'd buried them, Hinata gave a quick shake of her head to clear it.

"No, no, I'm good." Her voice came off a tad too high-pitched, and Kiba sent her a skeptical glance.

"You sure?"

"Really, I'm fine..." She reassured him.

The boy let out a deep breath and started walking down the street again, Hinata following close behind. Half a minute later they passed by a small café. It was one of the last buildings in the street.

"Ehm, Kiba? Where are we going?"

"Well, that's the thing..." A grin appeared on the boy's face as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"The thing?" Uncertainty filled her voice before a sudden realization hit her: "Could it be that you don't know either?"

"Nope, no idea." His answer was blunt. He then lowered his arms again, waving them in front of him in an apologizing gesture. "Not that I didn't think of it!" He added. "I thought about it a lot, but I just didn't get the right idea, you know? None of the ideas seemed good enough, so I thought I'd improvise."

The dark haired girl let out a soft chuckle. It shouldn't have surprised her. Kiba had always been the improvising type. At first it had made her uneasy, thinking about the fact that the boy who never planned anything could come to be a problem but, as she'd soon experienced, Kiba never let his improvisation get the best of him.

"So..." the boy looked down, studying his scratching foot. "Anything you'd like to do?" He looked up at her, and Hinata fought to keep back another chuckle – afraid that if she did it might hurt her friend's feelings.

"Ehm... We could go to the park?" she suggested carefully.

"Nice, Hinata! That's a great idea!" Before she knew what was happening, the boy had gripped her hand and they were headed for the park. A heat filled her face and she was about to protest, but the boy seemed so enthusiastic. So she kept her mouth and let him lead her to the end of the street and into the park.

The day wasn't particularly sunny, but it still seemed to be a popular day to visit the park. Mothers were sitting on a bench, talking while watching their children play in the sandbox. Beside them, were a couple of teens being intimate. Hinata hurried to look away. She had never been comfortable in the presence of couples. It was one thing to watch the small kisses her parents gave each other on a daily basis, but it was something entirely different when two people both seemed to want to devour the other. Hinata felt her cheeks burn up, and she quickly got rid of the picture. No, that sort of behavior was something far beyond her understanding and comfort zone.

"...or what do you think?" Kiba's voice broke through to her.

She noticed that he they had stop and he was looking at her.

"Huh? What I think?" Her voice sounded confused, and the boy rolled his eyes.

"This place. Good enough for ya?" Spreading his arms he gestured towards a vacant bench a small distance from the main park. The girl looked it over and nodded in approval. The bench would be perfect for having a conversation of the more private sort. Once again she could feel a slight tug on her arm, and they walked up to the bench.

"So, what are you're not telling me?" Kiba asked as they sat down.

"It's nothing, really. I-" Hinata objected, but was cut off by a grunt.

"Oh, come on, I know you better than that. I know something's not right. I can tell when something's not right – you might as well shout it out."

"I... Let's talk about something else," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Why?" he inquired. "Is it something that you can't talk to me about?"

"It's not that... It's just..." She drew in a breath. "Today is supposed to be fun... and I don't think that-"

"Well, I can see that it isn't gonna be that fun with you all down. Besides, it's not only about the fun; it's about getting to know and understand each other." A gentle squeeze of his hand reminded Hinata that hers was still being held by him and she had to fight to hide a new blush.

"I..." The girl stared, determined to keep insisting, but then stopped. It was clear that Kiba wouldn't be fooled. She might as well tell him. At least some of it. "It's my father."

The boy nodded. He knew quite a lot about the Hyuuga clan's head. He'd never spoken with the man himself, but seeing him talk with his daughter and also hearing Hinata talk of him had made the boy certain of some of his traits. He was a proud and strict man with big expectations of those around him – especially his successor: Hinata.

"His expectations of you?"

"Yes" The girl nodded. "He called me into his office the other day. There seem to be more family traditions and responsibilities than I knew of..." She lifted her, head and Kiba could see the hints of a sad smile on her face.

"Well, I know you'll handle it! Trust me, Hinata. Even though you might not see it yourself, you're a pretty awesome shinobi. You're great with people, and I have never seen you fail when it really counted. So trust me, you'll be fine."

The young girl felt her heart soften. He really knew just what to say to make it feel all better. He always had. Why hadn't she noticed sooner? Well, in a way she had, but hadn't she understood. If only... In her mind, Hinata fought herself. The reason that she was here today was to not hurt him by rejecting his offer. It wasn't because she liked him. Not in that way. Still, his whole being was generating so much warmth and love. She just couldn't take it. She... It wasn't something she deserved.

"Kiba, thank you, but I-" She tried to tell him. Tried to say what was on her mind. To come clean. She cleared her throat. "The dating. I think we should-"

A powerful rumble sounded and a shade of pink appeared in the Inuzuka boy's cheek.

"Eat! Yeah! Just what I was thinking!" He changed his grip on her hand, gently pulled her up with him from the bench. "I'm dying for some sweets. Let's go to that café we passed by earlier?" Without waiting for an answer, he headed that way, and Hinata was once again following close behind.

They entered the café and were soon after shown to a table beside one of the many windows. The establishment was one that had been put up only months ago, and as they walked to their seats, Hinata looked about, taking in all the impressions. The café wasn't a big one, but the placement of furniture made good use of the space. There weren't many visitors at this hour either. Most of them were probably in their homes and preparing dinner.

"So, what do you wanna eat?"

Hinata looked down at the menu, unsure what to pick.

"Come on, pick whatever you'd like. It's my treat."

The girl gave a small nod. She'd brought her own money, but she could hear it in his voice that this wasn't something he was going to back away from. She let her eyes skim trough the ice cream menu.

"Ehm… The vanilla ice cream with apricot sauce on it?"

The boy grinned back at her, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Don't ask me, Hinata. But yeah, that does sound good." He turned towards the counter and called out. "Waiter! Two- eh…" he glanced down at the menu again. "Two 'summer sun' ice creams if you'd please. Oh, and some extra apricot too." Behind the cashier, a tall blond girl nodded and turned towards the machine. Pleased with himself, Kiba turned back to his table. "So, what do you think, Hinata? Should we do this some other time too?"

The question was so direct, and it caught the Hyuuga girl totally off guard. To be asked something like that, and in this way too. There was no way to get around it either. "Ehm…" Her next words would be the definition of the relation between the two of them. It was now or never. "I-"

"Here's your order. 'Summer sun' times two and a bowl with more apricot." The blond woman put down their servings, one glass in front of each of them. "Would you like something more? Something to drink maybe? A nice cup of coffee or anything?" She looked at them in turn, but both of them gently shook their head. "Okay. I hope you'll enjoy the ice cream, and if there's anything else you'd want, you know where to find me." Giving them a wink she went back to the counter.

Hinata didn't miss the chance provided her by what her cousin would have called fate. As fast as she could, she dug her spoon into her ice cream and guided a big scoop into her mouth. Too late she realized her mistake.

"Auch!" Her hand flew up to her forehead as she whimpered.

"Hinata?" The boy got on his feet, and in the next second he was right beside her. "Are you okay? What happened?" The girl's cheeks gained a pink shade as she noticed that not only were the eyes of her teammate on her, but also many of those present in the cafe.

"Ah! Oh, it-it's nothing. I just got a little too eager. A brain freeze, that's all." To her relief most of the eyes lost interest and turned away. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, and as she opened them again she found that Kiba was still kneeling by her side, smiling at her. "Ehm, Kiba?"

The boy smiled for a few seconds more before getting on his feet. As he once again sat down on his seat, he snorted then quickly shook his head.

The girl sent him a questioning look.

"What?" the boy asked.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That snort," she pushed.

"Snort? What snort?"

"That snort you let out as you sat down. What were you thinking?"

"What-" The boy stopped himself mid-sentence. "Oh, fine. I was snorting, so what?" He leaned closer over the table. "And when did you get so aggressive? It's not like you, Hinata."

"I have my moments" the girl announced proudly. The boy sent her a skeptic look, and she broke down laughing. It felt so good. It had been ages since she'd let loose and just joked. Joked. The word sounded almost unfamiliar to her, and it was with that epiphany she realized it had been a very long time since she'd done or said something just as a joke.

"Wow. That was an unexpected sound." The Inuzuka boy teased. "I don't think I've heard a Hyuuga laugh in many years. I thought it was something genetic. I don't remember ever hearing you laugh since we became a team." With a frightful look on his face he pointed at himself. "Don't tell me it's me? That I'm so boring that I've killed your laugh for many years!" His 'acting face' was replaced with a big smile, and he joined Hinata in laughing.

From that moment the ice was broken. The two of them talked freely while eating, the words coming to them as easily as the wind.

"Kiba, your face." The girl let out a giggle. Curious, the boy lifted an eyebrow. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the laugh in. "Your face. It's- It's-"

"What? It's what, Hinata?" Kiba asked, giving a shake of his head as the girl once again lost a battle against the laughter. "Oh come on." He complained, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

A little smile appeared in the corner of the girl's mouth. As the heir to the Hyuuga clan, she'd be trained to restrain the strongest of emotions. Compared to some of the challenges her father had given her, Kiba's half-hearted sulking was no match for her. Still, the brunet was her closest friend, and she wouldn't leave him hanging.

"Ice cream," she pointed at him. "You have ice cream all over your face." The boy quickly lifted his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Then he looked at her for confirmation. "No, still some on your left." The boy repeated the motion. "No, not my left, your left. Ah, just..." With a chuckling sound she picked up her unused napkin and bent forward, and with her hand cupped underneath his chin, she used her thumb to wipe off the remaining food.

She couldn't help but smile. Though Kiba might seem like a 'big bad wolf' at times, he sure acted like a child whenever it was just the two of them. In a way he was just like a puppy, Hinata thought. He could bark and bite, but in the end he was eager and trusting with those closest to him, not that she could imagine him letting Shino wipe his face.

"I know my skin is soft and all, but I don't think this is the right place to feel it."

Puzzled, Hinata blinked before she realized she was still holding, and seemingly stroking, his cheek. With a muffled squeal she withdrew her hand in a quick jerk, her face glowing bright red.

"Oh, come on," The boy laughed at her. "You're just too cute aren't you?" He stood up and pushed the chair back under the table before walking over to Hinata. The girl showed no sign of noticing him – She was clearly too embarrassed, and Kiba had to poke her arm to get a reaction out of her.

"Ah! Oh, ehm… I…"

"I'm taking you home." He held out a hand towards her, offering to help her up. The girl looked at it for a moment, but then gripped it.

"You are? We're done for today?" Her voice sounded surprised. Was the date over? Not that it hadn't been enough. No, it had been quite enjoyable, all things considered. Still, she'd just thought there would be more activities.

"Yeah, I think you've been through more than enough for one day, or what?" Kiba sent her a teasing wink. "Nah, it's not really that. It's just that mom's being a pain and making me help her out at home. Not that I mind feeding the newborn puppies, not at all, I just wish it wasn't today." Letting out a sigh he pulled a few notes from his wallet to pay the bill. "Anyway, there is one more thing I wanna show you." He grinned at her, a playful glint in his eyes. "That is, if you're up for it."

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	7. Chapter 7 - Lollipop

**A/N:  
**Okay, so sorry for the wait you guys. I know I said that I would try to prioritize on "Tainted Love" from now on, but it's been a little hectic with school, work and also the writing of my Christmas Story - be sure to check it out, okay? It's gonna be published a new chapter EVERY SINGLE DAY from December 1st to the 24th. So yeah, check it out, okay? It's my Christmas present for you.

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Fanwoman for all her help and to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Lollipop**

* * *

The two ninjas left the café, and Kiba led the way. For a few minutes they walked, taking a road that led them out of the main parts of the town, and then the Inuzuka boy stopped. Hinata looked around her and realized with confusion where they were.

"I thought you were going to show me something first?" She asked, unsure.

"Yeah, no worries. I haven't forgotten." He grinned. Then, to Hinata's surprise, he bowed in front of her and reached out a hand. "My lady."

"Huh?" Hinata had no idea what was happening, but after only a second of thought, she gave him her hand. The grip on her hand tightened a bit as she did, and she couldn't help but smile a little. "What are you doing?"

The boy didn't answer her with anything but a smile. It wasn't one of his normal confident grins, but something warmer that only a few people got to see. Kiba straightened up and led her towards the set of swings, helping her over to the closest one before seating himself on the other one. They sat there in silence, gently swaying back and forth.

"Do you remember this place?"

"Huh?" Hinata felt as if he'd caught her off guard. "It's close to my home, so I used to play here a lot."

"Yeah..." the boy said, his voice unusually thoughtful. "I don't know if you remember, but we used to play together back then." A smile appeared on his face as his eyes went distant with memories. "I can understand if you don't remember it. I mean, it was a long time ago, and I didn't come here for that long..."

"Kiba?"

"Half a year maybe? No… Five months? I remember it 'cause my mom was taking Hana to this other kid's house to work on their taijutsu. Back then I was mostly in the way, so Mom didn't want me around when she visited that other girl's family. I think they were some rich guys — I'm not sure really." The boy continued, seemingly without noticing that she'd spoken. "Anyway, one day we passed by this park, and Mom noticed some boys playing. I guess she saw it as a win-win situation to leave me with those kids to play for a while." Kiba let out a little laugh and tilted his head up to look at the sky. "Those guys were really stupid, you know. They were all acting like they were hot-shots and all, but when we got down and started fighting, I beat them all — and I was the youngest one!"

"You did?" Hinata asked. This was a story she'd never heard before. Sure, Kiba wasn't one to be modest when retelling his victories, but he didn't really point them out just to do so. Most of the time he did it to prove a point or to boost himself before an encounter.

"Yeah, I sure did!" The boy's mind seemed to be in the present again, and he sent her one of his usual, big grins. "Not only that, but I think one of them wet himself when I did!" He broke out in a laugh so hard that Hinata couldn't help but to worry. "Ah," the laugh stopped as sudden as it had begun. "Anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you… You see, the second time my mom dropped me off, when she walked around the corner, the other kids disappeared too. For a minute I was happy they'd left. I mean, they were idiots and I probably would have a better time playing by myself, but then it started to feel lonely…" The Inuzuka boy looked up and at Hinata. "And that's when you came."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She had no memories of it whatsoever. He'd told her that it was okay if she couldn't remember it, but still… She had always thought fondly of when she'd first met the boy and that, at only one glance, she could tell that he was a good person. If what he said was true — and Hinata couldn't see why he would lie about it, which meant that her perspective of their history as friends was wrong.

"You don't remember..." He asked, a touch of sadness in his voice. "I can see it on your face, you know. Not that it's a surprise really. I mean, it was a long time ago..."

"Tell me," The girl blurted out, surprising Kiba with the determination in her voice. "Tell me about that time. Maybe I'll remember."

"Um, I'm not sure," Kiba hesitated, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Please, Kiba. I want to know. So please."

"Ah, fine" He let out a sigh. "I never could say no to you..." before kicking at the ground, gaining some more movement to his swing. Opening his mouth, he began to tell his story of their first encounter.

* * *

\- Flashback -

* * *

"Um, excuse me."

The young Inuzuka boy turned his head to see a little, black-haired girl standing to his right.

"Yeah?" Kiba replied. He didn't know this girl. Surely he would have remembered those pale eyes of hers. He'd never seen anything like them. "What is it?"

"I-I wondered if there was a possibility for me to-"

"You speak funny," the boy commented, cutting her off in the middle of the sentence.

"I-I do?" she replied nervously "In what way?"

"Like that," Kiba said, a teasing smile on his lips. "You sound like a grown up!" He let his eyes run up and down her, looking for a clue as to what her age might be. "You don't look like an adult. How old are you?"

"Uh, I... Four… I'm four years old."

"Four?" Kiba jumped off his swing and walked up to her. "Me too! Are you starting at the academy next year too?"

A shade of red appeared in the girl's cheeks and she gave a shy nod.

"Awesome! I'm Kiba from the Inuzuka clan." He reached his hand towards her.

For a moment she just looked at it, unsure of what to do, but then she carefully accepted his grip and they shook hands.

"My name is Hinata. Hinata of the Hyuuga clan."

"Cool! So, what did you wanna ask me, Hinata?"

"I-" The Hyuuga heir started, but then her face flamed up in a color that resembled tomatoes. "Wh-wha-at?"

"Are you alright, Hinata?"

"I-I-" The world was spinning for the young girl. At home she was referred to by many different names. Her parents simply called her by her first name, while most of the servants and lower members of the family always made sure to show their respect by adding her noble title as 'Lady' to her name. But this boy, he'd done neither. He'd talked to her as an equal, as a friend. In her heart, the young girl knew the reasons behind it were probably that the boy had no idea of her nobility — if he had, he probably would act like the other kids in her clan. No, Hinata didn't want that. She didn't know why, but for some reason she liked the friendly way he addressed her.

"Hinata?" The boy was standing over her, and she noticed that she unconsciously had curled up and sat herself down.

"I-I think so." She hurried to get back on her feet and brushed some imaginary dirt off her cloths. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what came over me."

"Oh, okay. You sure you're okay?" His eyes had a worried expression in them, and the young girl felt her heart warm up a bit. The boy actually cared for her feelings, and this made her smile. Relieved the boy smiled back at her, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Great, so… You wanna play on the swings with me?"

"Yes," the girl answered him. There was no doubt in her mind. "I'd love to."

* * *

\- End flashback -

* * *

As Kiba told her the story, the young Hyuuga sat still, patiently listening with her ears and mind open. She really wanted to remember, and as her friend drew the images in her mind, she started to remember small bits of the story.

For a while he went on talking, telling her how, after that day, they had spent many hours playing in the afternoon. It surprised Hinata that she'd forgotten all these memories. Even as she listened to her friend, she was unable to recall the events. She could remember having a playmate and that he was a boy, but for some reason she just couldn't see that boy as Kiba. How could that be?

"You've known this all along?" She asked. If he'd known, why hadn't he told her back then, reminded her of it when they'd met again later? Was it because he was shy? No, Kiba wasn't shy. Uncomfortable sometimes, but that wasn't often.

"No, not like that…" He said thoughtful. "I didn't have a clue about it myself back then, and to be honest I just remembered it when I was sitting here the other day. I have no idea how it happened, but I was just thinking of you and then, slowly, I started remembering — piece by piece."

His answer surprised Hinata. To think that it all had come back to him like that. What was the chance of that happening? If his memories had been gone for such a long time, why would they suddenly reappear, why now of all times? And why wasn't she able to remember?

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I remember bits of it, but I'm afraid it's just so little. Are you sure you're not mistaken?" As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted it. Hinata had known Kiba for a long time and knew that, even though it didn't seem like it to many, he had a really weak point when it seemed like others doubted him. She could see it in his eyes as the words hurt him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," His voice was sad, but she could hear that he tried to hide it. "I mean, I'd probably refuse to believe it myself if someone had told me something like that."

"Still..." Hinata avoided his eyes, looking down on the ground moving underneath her.

"No, really, relax. It's nothing." The boy insisted.

She could hear a thumping sound followed by the sound of rattling chains, but didn't bother lifting her gaze. Kiba was probably just gaining more momentum.

"Here..."

The girl looked up from the ground and blinked in surprise as she found her friend standing in front of her swing. She let down her legs and stopped the swing's movement, before leaning closer to study the object he was holding out to her.

"Remember this?"

In his hand she could see...

"A lollipop?"

"Yeah, a lollipop" He confirmed. "I guess this means that you don't remember this either…" A sadness glinted in his eyes, and he let out a sigh. "Oh well. You want it?"

Hinata looked at the candy and decided to take it. She reached out her hand to accept it, and as her fingers touched his, a shivering went through her body. Then she remembered.

A red lollipop, an old doll, messy, brown hair, a set of swings, a bright white flower.

"A flower..." Hinata mumbled to her self, bewildered by the what she'd just recalled.

"What?"

"A flower," she repeated. "I remember a bright white flower of some kind…"

"So you _do_ remember." A smile appeared on Kiba's face as he let go of her hand, letting her have the candy. "For a second there I thought I'd imagined the whole thing." Before Hinata knew what was happening, he bent towards her and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

The Hyuuga's heart stopped for a second, before setting off at a rate close to her cousin's palm strikes. What had just happened? Had Kiba? No, he hadn't... or had he? She felt the world spinning.

Straightening up again, the boy turned away from her. "I guess I have to leave. I'm already late." Then he ran off, leaving Hinata in a question-filled daze.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	8. Chapter 8 - The Hard Way

**A/N:  
**Time for a new chapter! And you know what? This chapter signals that 1/3 of the whole story is completed! Isn't that exciting? I's only 16 more chapters! Well, I guess that might sound like a lot, but! I've promised myself that I'll try to prioritize this fanfic this year, so, who knows? We might be finished by summer XD

Anyway, I really hope you like this^^ And also, do tell me what you think, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
This has yet to be betaed.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Hard Way**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Hinata locked herself in to the house. After Kiba had left her, she'd stayed on the playground, thinking, trying to remember if there were more she had forgotten about her past. This had however been a waste of time. She let out a sigh as she rid herself of her jacket. What a day it had been. She felt exhausted. Maybe a nice, quiet bath could help her relax a little? And then she could go to bed early? Yes, that was what she should do. Loosening her shoes and placing them on the floor, she headed for the bathroom.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned as she walked into her father on the lower landing of the stairs.

"Have you been out until now?" It was a question, but to Hinata's ears it sounded like an accusation. "Well?"

"Well," She stuttered, unsure what to say. "I've been thinking a lot… about a lot of things." It wasn't a lie. She really had been thinking a lot that day.

Noticing the grave expression on her face, Hiashi softened his own.

"I see. And were you able to find some answers?"

"I-" Hinata blinked in surprise. Her father didn't make a habit out of counseling outside the dojo. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, thinking, considering the question.

Had she been able to figure something out? Even though it had been a big blow to her that her early memories of her best friend had been forgotten for such a long time, it didn't change anything, did it? He was still her best friend and thought they had been wrong about their foundation - it wasn't as if it all had been based on a lie.

"Yes," Hinata smiled a small smile at her father. "I think I did. To some questions at least."

"That is good." Her father responded. "Be patient and remember that all questions will be answered in time."

"All of them?"

"Well, most at least." Hiashi smiled down at her. Then, to Hinata's surprise, he placed his left hand on her head. "You are a good girl, my child."

"Father..."

"It is late, Hinata. You should consider going to bed soon." He looked in direction of the kitchen. "And there is some leftover chicken in the refrigerator if you need something to eat."

"Thanks."

Hiashi Hyuuga gave her a nod, and then turned up the stairs.

Hinata waited for her father to leave before following him up the stairs. It was late, and all she wanted to do was to go to bed, but she knew that she would probably lay awake for hours thinking if she didn't get her mind its rest. In her room she put down her handbag and quickly changed out of her clothes and into her baby yellow bathrobe.

She closed the door to her room behind her and entered the bathroom next door. After locking the door, she walked over to the hanger beside bathtub. Hinata switched on the water and, as it poured, she brought out two small bottles from the cabinet. She opened the first one and let small, golden drops of a honey-looking substance fall into the tub. The other bottle she opened and shook carefully, letting small crystals of green fall to into the water, and watched them as they dissolved as they hit the surface. Hinata was soon surrounded by a heavy smoke of steam, and she felt her body relax as she breathed in the calming sent of sweet mint.

As the water level grew, Hinata slid the robe down of her body, dropping it on the floor beside the tub. Carefully, she let one finger touch the temperature, testing the temperature. It was little too hot, but Hinata didn't mind. She liked it that way. It was as the heat scolded her body, clenching it, and making her come out as new. Holding her breath, she stepped into the tub, and sat down. The warmth filled her instantly, embracing her, burning on her skin. The Hyuuga let out a sigh. This would definitely clear her mind.

She laid back in the tub and let her head rest on the edge of the tub. Her head felt like a mess. It was as it was filled with all these questions, all fighting, craving her attention. It was exhausting, and it was almost as if she didn't know what she thought anymore. What had actually happened today? It was all too much to take in at one time. She had been on a date with her best friend. How did she feel about that? Had it been weird? Yes, it had, Hinata thought. It had been really strange and… and different. Not necessarily in a bad way, it was just so bizarre to look at Kiba as… as something more than just 'Kiba'.

And Naruto… What about him? For the first time in forever she had talked to him. Not just to him - or him to her. They had actually talked, exchanged words. It had been so nice. Still… In her heart she knew that Naruto thought of her as nothing but a fellow ninja and a friend. It didn't matter how much she hoped for it to be something more. She had done that. Done that for years. But it had made no difference, no had it? Today… Today had just been a confirmation of that, hadn't it? Him telling her that he really cared for her and would be there - as her friend.

"I-I'm just so stupid…" A tear fell from the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek, adding salt to the water. All these years, all that time. Why hadn't she realized it earlier? Realized that he was meant to be with _her_. Not that Hinata blamed him. Sakura was such a strong person. She was pretty, talented and- and she was the only one able to straighten out Naruto. No, it was probably the best for Naruto that he stayed by her side. Still, it hurt. All she had ever wished for was to be with the number one knuckle headed ninja, and now, what now? Where would she go? What would become of her?

_"Hinata, in a half year you will turn 15, in that time we have to find you a suitable husband. It is a tradition from long ago. Your mother and I married the day she turned 15, and we wish the same for you."_

The words ran through her mind. Maybe it was for the best if she chose to give up on Naruto? It would make it easier, she thought. If she was to be married soon it would only complicate the situation. Also, the man of her father's choosing would for certain be someone worthy of her and he would deserve the respect of her undivided attention.

"I wonder what kind of guy he'll be..." Hinata muttered to herself. She knew that her father had always looked at Neji with pride. He might not be his son, but he inhabited all the qualities her father valued. He was strong, talented, a genius in many ways. Her father even thought of her cousin as a humble person; one that knew the art of showing respect. Hinata allowed herself to smile. If he only knew… Neji didn't show respect. He hated the whole system of ranking within the family. The only reason why her cousin showed manners of perfection was to stay on her father's good side and also as an apology for the past years that he felt he owed his own, dead father.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. So what her father wanted was an exact copy of his nephew - except that he should be the humblest man alive. There was no way such a man excised. Nobody held all those qualities. And even if he did, then he would be already married off a long time ago. Not that Hinata would complain. The kinds of Neji were not of her taste. Not that she disliked her cousin. She didn't. Even though he could seem cold at times, he still had a good heart - he just showed in a different and more hidden way than most could understand. But, Hinata thought, he was not a match for her. She was gentle of heart, and she needed someone that could understand that, if not feel the same.

What was the most important thing to her; was to find someone that could respect her. Not someone that saw her as the heir or as a 'price wife'. No, she wanted someone that respected her for who she was inside and that understood her heart.

Hinata sighed, thinking about how no one she'd ever met had been able to understand her. The Huuyga family wasn't a particularly close one, so there was no one she could talk to about her personal problems. The few female friends she had, well, they would listen, but the advice they often ended up giving her wasn't an answer to what she had asked. She remembered all the times she had felt down, weak and useless. None of them could say anything that helped. Then there were her teammates. Shino would try to avoid the whole situation if it was something that he couldn't relate to training, while Kiba would-

Hinata stopped the train of thoughts. 'While Kiba would sit down and listen to her, helping her out if he could.' The Hyuuga felt stupid as she realized that she had overlooked the amount of help he had given her. She should have noticed it, but it had just felt so natural at the time; both to her and from what she had been able to read in his face.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba." Hinata closed her eyes, thinking. How could she have been so blind? When she now thought back at all the times they'd spend together, she could she nothing but his care and help. How could she have missed that? She hated to admit it, but she knew the answer. In her constant attempt to make Naruto notice her, she'd blinded herself against all others. The worst part was that she now understood just how he'd felt it. Hinata knew, course she had felt it so many, many times before. The frustration, the loneliness and the sadness of being there without being noticed. The jealousy and envy that burned each time the person was spotted with their own love interest, and the worst of them all; the urge to help them up and support them in their conquest.

She had been through it, and because of her, so had he. It was an evil force of misery that been hanging over them, holding them both back and down for so long. Finally it seemed that Kiba had somehow broken free and that he had risked their friendship in the hope that she might open her eyes to see him clearly. It had worked. Hinata had now opened her eyes wide and was admitting herself to really look at him. This could have been her salvation, she knew. In any other situation she could have given it a try, and in time she might find her affections to grow, but it was not possible, not now. Not when there was no chance for them to be together.

She couldn't do that to him. It would be against all she believed in. It would be impure of her; their relation would turn toxic and tainted. No, she would have to stick with the plan: to be as uninteresting as possible while still being herself. That was the only way out of it, not only for him, but for the sake of her own heart too.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
